F A L L E N
by nm3
Summary: Akane can actually hold her temper! and she can cook?Some winged pigtailed guy with an attitude & an unknown curse shows up in her life. Can insanity rule over Nerima... again? READ ON! RA 4ever! This may be an alterverse.


FALLEN

-standard disclaimer comes here- I don't own 'em as much as I'dlove to! They belong to the ingenious mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi-sama

FALLEN

A fanfiction by nm3

** **

*****Where the hell is he…she…it from?* her mind asked.

* Ok… let's try to figure this out… A guy, literarily, fell from the sky, on me… a hunk, I mean… He's out cold, and I try to splash 'im back to life with my squirt bottle, and he turns into a she, a redhead…I'm tryin' to pick 'im, I mean her…whatever… up, & then he/she… it comes back to the living…from his/her/its back erupts a pair of unfolding white wings. It tries to fly up, but ends up bangin' its head with a fire escape ladder _~ I don't know how they're called, but in most of the big cities –like NY- the apartment buildings have 'em~_ And goes back to sleepy land…Now I've dragged both of us to my place… and I'm starin' at him/her/it, taking a nap on my couch…*

A girl dressed on her usual gym clothes was sitting on her kitchen table, thinking, after a very weird morning jog.

The sleepy figure stirred, and slowly opened (in that precise moment) her eyes. The girl's running shoes 'squeek'ed a little while its owner made her way to the waking visitor.

" Hi!?" the girl tried.

" Aaah!" the redhead jumped up and unfolded her wings, and flew up, she stopped before bumping with the roof, she looked everywhere, and felt trapped, she wanted to get the hell outta there.

" Psst! Hey! Relax! I'm not going to hurt you! You don't have to be afraid!" the girl who was standing there, told her.

"Who says I'm afraid!?" she replied, while floating a few feet up the floor.

A grin drew itself on the girl's features. 

" Oh yeah!? Then why did you just do that, flying out all crazy & 'scayed'? " the girl tempted.

" If a girl as ugly as you approaches someone who's waking up, that person would surely be scared to death!" the floating girl replied.

" YOU!!!….Sooo you accept you got scared!"

" Hey, I never said…"

" Nevermind… *sigh* Let's start over…" the girl turned around walked back a few steps, turned to the redhead, and walked back.

" Hi! I'm Akane, wanna be friends?" with this the girl extended her hand and smiled brightly to the redhead, who flew down, and shook her hand.

*Kawaii…* the redhead was mesmerized with the blue haired girl's smile… missing her words… 

"…Um… hello?"

"Huh?"

" Do you have a name?" Akane asked

"Sure… I'm…" a look of confusion crossed the redhead's eyes.

"… I don't know"

" Cool name, I don't know, but really, what's your name?" she tried to suppress a giggle… that didn't work.

"I actually don't know… I can't remember…"

" Okay…How will I call you… first… are you a guy or a girl, or both, or what?"

" I'm completely and a 100% sure that I'm a guy!" the redhead supported that fact, pointing her, rather busty, chest.

" Suure!… I can see it so very clearly" now her suppressed giggle broke intofull laughter.

" Hey!!! Don't laugh at me… you… you Tomboy!!" replied the unheard redhead.

Akane wiped her tears, with one hand, keeping the other one on her stomach,since she laughed so hard, it hurt.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever…let's see… back to your name issue… since you're so wild & crazy…"

"Hey! You…!"

"Mind if I call you… Ran…Ran-chan!?" she asked the question, flapping her eyelids, trying to look cute.

" Ahh… I don't know…"

" Hey it works, in both genders"

" Ok… I won't argue with the tomboy…"

Akane's eyes twitched and thinned to slits, her fists closed… then she relaxed, a grin on her face, she replied.

" Ok… so we finally have a name for the freak!"

Akane again broke to a full out laughter when she saw the expression on Ran's face.

" Hey! You!" but Ran couldn't hold her laughter either, seeing the brown eyed girl's bright smile again.

" Ha..ha…I wanted to ask you somethin'… how come you've got wings?"

" I don't know"

" Where did you learn Japanese?"

"I don't know"

" Don't know? Don't remember? Or won't tell?"

" a and b, but not c."

" Ok… whatever"she gave a sort-of-defeated sigh.

" By the way… how do you change back to a guy?"

" I don't know either… Damn! I hate being someone I'm not!"

" Yeah! Don't you hate it when that happens!" Akane said sarcastically. Ran just glared at her.

" Hey I'm just kidding!"

A long silence went through the small apartment.

Suddenly, Akane spun around, she went to the stove, where she had a heating kettle, like she did every morning, to have it ready for breakfast after her usual morning jog.

She took the kettle and dropped some of its contents on Ran, who immediately turned into a tall guy with jet-black hair, the same pig-tail. 

Akane gasped.

" Cool! Thanks!" Ran looked at his own self again.

" How did you know… hey… hey? Akane?" Ran waved his hands in front of Akane's surprise stricken face.

" Huh?"

" How did you know …"

" I've only heard 'bout it once or twice… but I didn't believe it was true…Dad should've…"

" What!? What are you babbling 'bout"

" Jusenkyo…"

" What?"

" The Jusenkyo curses"

" What's that!?"

" In the Chinese Quinhai province, there's a sacred training ground, called Jusenkyo, It is very dangerous since the place is packed with lots of cursed pools, each has a different curse, if you fall in the pool, you gain the curse it encases. You turn into your cursed form whensplashed with cold water, and you change back with hot water.This curse attaches to it's bearer's soul, that's why it's supposed to be incurable, but there are a couple of pools, the nannichuan, the pool of the drowned guy, namely, your cure, and the nyannichuan, the pool of the drowned girl, your curse." 

" … Na ni?"

" Ok.. I'll explain you later, the important part is, you get girly with cold water, hot water turns you back to macho, 'k?"

Silence answered her.

*sweatdrop*

Ran 's stomach growled _very_ loudly.

* double sweatdrop*

" Men!… if they're not thinkin' from the waist down, they'll be using their stomachs…"

Ran tried to silence his gut, huggin' it with both hands.

" _sounds_ like you're hungry, do you want me to cook up a lil somethin' for you?"

" Sure! I'm starving!"

Both of them walked to the kitchen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

End of flash back

"… and that's more 'o less how I met 'im , Mom" Akane said.

A beautiful lady *we all know and love ^_~ * was trimming Akane's waist long blue hair.

"Oh my! How interesting!"

The End???????

Ha ha ha!!!Just a lit-tle cliffhanger! ^_^ *me* mean?… nah!

Hungry for more?… review!

**Author Notes:**** **

Well… this was just and idea I got from a weird commercial I saw on TNT… *don't ask*.

This is fresh from the brain owen, so it is _very_ probable that it's filled with a couple o' hundred million mistakes

Tell me what you think… If I should continue, if it sucks, if its understandable… etc! ^_^… Anything and everything is welcome!… And while you're at it, write me a good 'n' juicy review! It'll keep me going!!

BEYOND: Chapter 5: "Nerimian Hell"… is on its way!!! The first chapter for "NANI!?" too, and it'll also be baptized with a new title (daaah!) ^_^… as this new idea will get it's 1st too… IF I get enough encouraging feedback on it!

As always, I want to thank my prereaders, T-Chan & Fio-chan! *teary eyes* Thanks a lot you guys! ^_^… And By the way… If anyone wants to be my prereader * Many heads think better than one…*( As I would surely be yours) email me at [nm3@evangelion.com][1]

And hey you people… Behave!!!… and IF you don't…. CALL ME!!! So I can join the fun!!! ^_^ 

THANK YOU FOR READING! AND FOR THE SUPPORT!!

Ja ne!!

Nm3

****

   [1]: mailto:nm3@evangelion.com



End file.
